Various toy and/or model train, car or other vehicles used in association with tracks specially adapted thereto have been heretofore known and/or utilized. The various vehicles have included highly accurate scale model vehicles configured to run on electrified rail systems, gravity operated systems utilizing ramps, barriers, or other vehicle movement retention systems, and mechanical systems (wind up or similarly powered vehicles, for example).
While such heretofore known systems are in wide use, such systems have not usually been well adapted for movement of the vehicle up steep track grades without undue complexity, have not been particularly suitable for a variety of model types that are less common (such as functional roller coaster modeling for example), have not provided track elevation, directing and support systems that are extensive and durable, and/or have utilized drive systems that are complex, expensive or unreliable. Further improvement could thus be utilized.